La famille vient avant la guerre
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Le passé de deux jeunes femmes revient pour les rassurer mais cela va-t-il durer ? Pairings : Malice et IracebethxOC


**Salut ! Première fanfic en français je suppose ! bonne lecture et les films sauf mes créations ne m'appartiennent pas *sniff***

Il fait très noir,normal pour une nuit de nouvelle lune pendant Samhain (Halloween),Reine Lilith et Dame Nocturna se baladaient dans les jardins comme n'importe quelle paire de jumelles le feraient,elles discutaient de diplomatie qui endormirait Chalia et Chester à coup sûr. Soudain un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion se fit entendre au fond des jardins. Reine Lilith avait reconnue l'endroit comme la salle des portails inter-dimensionnels. Les deux jeunes femmes accoururent vers la source de l'explosion,elles se trouvèrent bouche-bées à se qu'elles voyaient. Il y avait des personnes,plus de femmes que d'hommes et des créatures ! Quand Reine Lilith s'était baissé pour regarder les blessures chez la plus jeune (semble-t-il),elle se figea. Non de stupeur ou de crainte mais de regagnement de souvenirs pensé perdus à jamais.

_{FLASHBACK 24 ans avant !} _

_C'était une nuit de pleine lune,des cris de nouveau-né était la seule chose qui perturbait le calme nocturne. Dans une salle blême d'un château immaculé blanc,une jeune femme venait de donner naissance à des jumelles. Le nom de la jeune mère était Mirana,la fameuse Reine Blanche. Sa partenaire et championne,Alice Kingsleigh avait assister à la naissance de ses deux filles. L'ainée avait de beaux cheveux blancs avec une unique mèche noire,elle avait le teint blême comme la neige,deux yeux vairons calculateurs mais très doux : l'un bleu arctique,l'autre d'un violet lavande. Elle bougeait légèrement pour se débarrasser du mucus qui était sur elle et criait légèrement pour se débarrasser du mucus qui se trouvait dans sa gorge,elle avait une marque unique très pâle d'un croissant de Lune. La cadette avait des cheveux noir corbeau avec une mèche blanche,elle avait le teint rosé,deux yeux marrons foncés,presque noirs. Elle bougeait énormément et criait pour se débarrasser du mucus également,elle aussi avait une marque unique,mais en forme de soleil. La jeune mère,en voyant la beauté des deux filles,pleura de joie._

_-elles sont parfaites... pleura Mirana_

_-elles sont destinées à de grandes choses pour sûr ! chuchota Alice,toute aussi heureuse d'enfin voir ses filles_

_-votre majesté ? Dame Alice ? demanda une infirmière _

_-oui ? répondît Mirana_

_-puis-je aller chercher sa majesté Iracebeth,Dame Winifred,Dame Mary et Dame Sarah ? Je pense qu'elles vont être ravie que leurs nièces sont enfin venues au monde ! demanda la jeune infirmière _

_-bien sur que vous pouvez... répondit Mirana,essoufflée _

_La jeune infirmière alla chercher les jeunes tantes pendant que Mirana nourrissait les deux jeunes nourrissons._

_-j'avais des idées de noms pour nos deux filles... souffla Alice en regardant d'un œil doux ses jumelles_

_-quelle serait ses noms,ma chérie ? questionna Mirana_

_-Lilith Malica pour l'aînée et Nocturna Lux pour la cadette... répondit Alice,en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre _

_-j'aime bien ses noms...ça leur va bien... souria tendrement Mirana_

_-votre majesté ? Les invitées sont ici... souffla la jeune infirmière en faisant entrer les 4 femmes et ferment la porte derrière _

_-Mirana ? Alice ? Où sont nos nièces ? questionna Iracebeth et Winifred en même temps _

_-juste là... répondit doucement Mirana en montrant le visage des deux enfants endormies_

_-elles sont magnifiques... s'émerveilla Sarah à la beauté des petites_

_-oh oui,elles sont si belles ! s'exclama Mary,en chuchotant pour ne pas les réveillées_

_Un toquement à la porte les empêcha de s'extasier plus longtemps sur les deux nouveaux-nés_

_-oui ? demanda sèchement Iracebeth _

_-je venais vous prévenir qu'il faut partir maintenant...des chevaliers ont été aperçus au murs du château mais nous ne savons pas qui les dirigent et vous devez partir car nous ne pouvons pas les retenir très longtemps car ils sont très forts... expliqua le chevalier_

_-retournez à __votre poste et nous partirons répondit Alice,avec un regard glacial vers la porte_

_Le chevalier partit immédiatement après s'être fait donné l'ordre. Alice regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce et toutes hochèrent la tête en accord sur la même chose : le miroir. Elles devaient passer par la pour pouvoir s'échapper sans se faire attraper. Elles sautèrent tous dans le miroir et atterrir dans une forêt où des lucioles les avaient accueillis. A grande contre-cœur et tristesse,Alice et Mirana durent abandonner leurs filles puis retournèrent dans le miroir pour aller dans un autre monde. Une fée noire vint quelques minutes après en ayant vu deux choses bouger. La fée noire s'appelait Conall,il avait pris les deux bébés et les avaient rapportés au nid. La fée noire vint devant sa reine et lui rapporta se qu'il avait vu. La reine des fées noires,Maléfique,a donc autorisé Conall à prendre soin des nouveaux-nés. _

_{FIN FLASHBACK !}_

-maman ? _demanda fébrilement l'aînée _

Le silence fut sa réponse. La jeune reine envoûta des nuages pour faire des "matelas" pour les inconscients et les plaça dans des chambres séparées sauf pour les sœurs et pour les couples. L'aînée se mit activement au travail pour faire des potions et des salves qui permettraient de guérir les blessures des personnes familières. Elle s'endormit après avoir finit les potions et les salves nécessaires et les avoir apportés dans chaque chambre et avoir demandé à sa sœur d'appliquer les salves et quand ils se réveillent de leur donner une potion. Le lendemain matin,elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et sentit le thé dans les cuisines qui se préparait. Elle s'étira,mît sur ses épaules les jumeaux Chalia et Chester et déambula dans les couloirs du château jusque dans les terrasses. Elle entendit des rires.

-ma sœur devrait arriver dans pas longtemps,elle s'est épuisée hier en faisant les potions et les salves nécessaires pour éviter que vos blessures s'aggravent. _affirma Nocturna aux personnes présentes _

-je suis là petite sœur..._ Lilith se fit connaître et réussît à faire peur à sa petite sœur _

-donc,...où sommes-nous ? _demanda timidement Iracebeth _

-qui êtes-vous d'abord,non ? _répondit flemmardement Chester_

-je suis Iracebeth,ma sœur s'appelle Mirana,il y a Alice,Winifred,Mary,Sarah,Tarrant,Chess,Mally,Bayard,McTwisp et Thackery _répondit Iracebeth,intriguée_

-il faudrait nous présenter donc...je m'appelle Lilith,ma sœur Nocturna,Chester et Chalia sur mes épaules,mes nièces Wendy,Misty et Sarafina dans leur chambre en train de dormir ou de tirer les cheveux de Ka,il y a les triplets Akuma,Yasha et Yoru entrain de dormir,c'est une probabilité...ma fiancée Sérénité et le fiancé de ma soeur,Sloth sont dans le jardin pour s'occuper des plantes médicinales et vénéneuses... _repondit Lilith_

-tu as oublié Maddison...elle est dans son atelier _renchérit__ Nocturna_

-les noms de vos filles ressemblent beaucoup aux notres,Nocturna _argumenta Winifred_

-c'est normal,les noms d'apprenties sorcières sont basées de noms de puissantes sorcières notamment les prodiges _sourit Lilith_

-pouvons-nous rencontrer vos amis Lilith ? _tenta Mirana,en essayant de distinguer les traits de ses petites filles dans les 2 reines _

-bien évidement Mirana,c'est l'heure du thé d'ailleurs,il serait impoli que je ne vous invite point... _répondit doucement Lilith _

-montre nous le chemin alors ! _s'exclama Alice,ayant envie d'avoir du thé _

Lilith rigola derrière sa manche et leur fit signe de la suivre. Chester et Chalia flottait au côté de Chess et discutait de tout et de rien,Mirana et Lilith discutait affaire et paperasses infernales et Alice et Nocturna discutait combat et entraînement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tea party où Maddison,Les triplettes,les triplets et les deux fiancés des deux reines étaient présents. Lilith Les salua puis se fit engouffrer dans un câlin par ses nièces.

-TATA LILITH !!!!! _hurlèrent les triplettes joyeuses_

-Les filles ! Comment vous allez ? Est-ce que votre entraînement magique porte ses fruits ? _questionna Lilith_

-hmm-mm ! Mes sœurs et moi-même sont les meilleurs de notre génération d'après se que disent nos mentors,nous avons de l'avance ce qui nous permets d'apprendre plus de sorts et choses différentes. Mon mentor dis que je suis sur la bonne voie pour devenir soit une enchanteresse soit une guérisseuse. _répondit Sarafina avec un sérieux exemplaire _

-je suis sur la bonne voie pour devenir une attaquante à longue distance ou la présidente du conseil magique grâce à mon intelligence doublé par l'aura de puissance que j'émets et mes sorts puissants et le fait que je sache déjà voler. _complémenta Wendy en montrant ses ailes flamboyantes _

-mon mentor a dit que si je continuait sur la voie où je suis,je pourrais être la reine des maîtres de l'eau. _finit Misty,espérant ne pas avoir déçu sa mère et sa tante _

-c'est très bien mes chéries,vous pouvez aller à vos places,nous sommes très fières de vous toutes _souffla Lilith affectueusement _

-Les Amis nous avons des invités donc levez vous et dites bonjour quand même !? _hurla Nocturna aux flemmards assis à attendre que ça se passe_

-elle a...? _Iracebeth se fit couper court avec la réponse à sa question_

-oui elle a toujours eu un court tempérament,et quand elle est mis extrêmement en colère,ses cheveux deviennent rouge écarlate et vole autour d'elle et ses yeux de base marrons foncés deviennent rouge sang et dorée.. _expliqua Lilith pendant que Nocturna montra les places où s'assoir aux invités et les paresseux leurs ont dit bonjour_

Tout le monde sursauta quand Maddison sauta sur la table et esquiva tous les plats et fit un câlin à Lilith puis lui expliqua le concept d'un nouveau chapeau de sa création. Elle rigola harmonieusement puis arrêta Maddison avant qu'ils ne puisse plus l'arrêter.

-Maddi ! _pouffa Lilith_

-oopsi doopsi...fez...pardon ! _elle tira la langue et rajusta son chapeau en riant sur sa tignasse en bataille et retourna s'assoir dans son siège_

Ils prirent le thé tous ensemble et riaient pendant quelques heures mais Lilith et Nocturna devaient a tout pris parler à Mirana et Alice.

-pourquoi vouliez-vous nous parler en privé ? Est-ce secret ? _demanda Alice en suivant les jumelles dans les jardins avec Mirana_

-cela est que uniquement nous quatre sommes dans ce que j'ai à vous dire...du moins je pense...je m'en voudrais si j'ai oublié de dire à quelqu'un d'important... _admit Lilith avec un peu d'anxiété _

-de quoi voulais vous nous parler ? Et nous pourrons re-transmettre si jamais... _assura doucement Mirana_

-que c'est-il passer 24 ans en arrière dans votre monde ? _questionna Lilith sans paraître suspect_

-il y avait la naissance de nos deux précieux bébés _Mirana sourit d'une oreille à l'autre_,une armée arrivait à Marmoreal _Alice baisse la tête _et avec de nombreux remords,encore aujourd'hui,nous avons dû laisser nos filles dans un monde inconnus le temps que la guerre à Marmoreal prenne fin... _les deux étaient sur le point de pleurer_

-si nous vous disions que vous pouviez voir vos filles,iriez-vous les voir ? _Lilith sourit car maintenant elles savent que leurs mères ne les avaient pas abandonnées par plaisir,elles étaient obligées _

-vraiment ? Où sont-elles ?? _Mirana demanda avec espoir_

-elles sont devant vous... _répondit Nocturna et Lilith en même temps en montrant leurs marques car seul elles les possèdent _

Alice et Mirana n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux,s'en fut presque trop et les deux mères embrassèrent leurs deux filles disparues au bord des larmes.

-mes chéries vous avez tellement grandis ! _étouffa Mirana,en embrassant le front de ses filles adorées_

-vous êtes si belles mes rubies,alors vous avez des fiancés et vous ne nous dites rien ? _taquina Alice_

-M'MAN !!! _crièrent les jumelles,embarrassée_

Un rire se fit entendre puis une menace hurler. Chalia et Maddison se battent...encore ! Les quartes revenaient des jardins et toutes ont eu un fou rire. Chalia rigolait derrière son frère et Maddison essayait d'assassiner Chalia mais était retenu par les autres,Sarah et Yasha entrain de dormir sous un arbre,Yoru et Mary discute et Akuma et Winifred parle potions et sorts. Lilith fit un clin d'œil discret à sa sœur et Nocturna lui souria,elles se métamorphosèrent en des versions enfantines d'elles-mêmes.

-taisez-vous !! _cria une petite voix et tous se sont retournés vers la source. Ils se sont demandés pourquoi il y avait deux Mirana sauf les amis de la personne _

\- Mirana ? _demanda incredulesement Iracebeth_

-j'ai rien à voir là dedans et non ce n'ai pas une mini version de moi,c'est Lilith. D'ailleurs Lilith,montre leur ce que tu m'a montré... _Mirana haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin _

-oui ! _Lilith et Nocturna montrèrent aux autres les marques qui les définissaient : un croissant de Lune et un Soleil_

Un silence fut leurs réponse. Personne ne s'y attendait et ils regardaient tous les marques des deux filles,elles avaient encore du mal à penser que la jeune femme au cheveux couleur corbeau avait les cheveux dorés comme Alice étant enfant. Iracebeth fut la première à se ressaisir et fit un câlin à ses nièces.

-tata Racie...tu serres trop fort ! _crièrent les deux petites,n'ayant plus de souffle_

**C'est la fin pour aujourd'hui et c'est déjà super long donc je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
